Assassin!
Summary The song opens up an indeterminate time from where "The Eyes That Don't Vanish." left off. During December, Kagamine Rin is introduced to a live audience on television and sings a pop Christmas song, concerning the titular "assassin", while dressed in a cat outfit. As she continues in the song, Rin makes overt references to her relationship with Kagamine Len as she hopes to make him say he loves her in her new role as an idol. During this time, Miku and Len watch Rin on the television, Miku getting a nosebleed over Rin's cute outfit. During the final chorus, the PV flashes back to Rin's past life as Irina, hoping to meet her dog, while Rin sings of waiting for that Christmas night when she can be with her lover. She then finishes her song to a round of applause from her audience. This segment immediately seques into the next song, "The One Who's Nothing.". Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English= Key Phrases *『ひとりにしないわよ♪』 I won't be alone♪ *『あたし…「スキ」と 言わせたいにゃ-☆ 』 That you..."love" me/I wanna make you say it, mew☆ *『でも　君は　ナメクジで』 But as you're a slug *『誰でも★　息止まる☆』 Everybody's★ Breath stops☆ *『少しは良い子に　してやるにゃー☆ 』I'll become a good girl a little bit, meeew☆ *『もう騙せないにゃ... 』 I can't deceive myself anymore, mew... Illustration Analysis Assassin!.png|Rin singing on TV. Ansatsusha_1.png|Miku nosebleeding over Rin Rin is singing on a TV stage in the PV as noted by the stage lights and broadcast shown in Miku's room. The new cat costume shown in the PV is shown specifically for this PV, possibly playing up Rin's association with cats through her habit of saying "nya" or "mew" in her speech. Tashiro can also be seen in the background on the top left corner of the image. The middle and end of the video shows Miku and Len watching Rin on TV; Miku has a nosebleed over Rin's cute appearance. This illustration is also used in the song The One Who Is Nothing. During one segment, the image of Irina holding out her arms to receive her dog is also shown, showing the deeper relationship that Rin is singing about. Sound Effect Analysis The song opens with a robotic female voice announcing Kagamine Rin and the song's title amidst several cheers, indicating the live studio audience watching her broadcast as it's also shown on TV. The end of the song follows up this indication with individuals hooting and hollering as she goes to her big finish, finally breaking into applause when she finishes. The applause fades out to Miku and Len's point of view as well, meaning it's evident how popular Rin has become to the two other Vocaloids. Trivia Notes *This is the first song for Part 3. *Rin references her calling Len a "slug" again in Goodbye to You★, remarking that for a slug he was pretty cheeky. *The song was given a Christmas remix and included in Numtack05's album Yukkiina!, along with a karaoke version. Curiousities *On the lines "Everybody turns red" as well as "Everybody's breath stops," the subtitle changes from yellow to red, possibly meaning Red!Rin too is singing to Len. *The phrase "I won't leave you alone" seems a reference to "Don't leave me alone" also seen in "The Eyes that Don't Vanish". External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category: Songs in Part 3 Category:Vocaloid Era